The Truth
by Savvy-Chibi-Chan
Summary: Sasuke wants to know the truth about Itachi. Only hunting the people close to Itachi will have the information he needs. Rated T. ItachiXOC SasukeXOC


"Itachi..."

The sun setted. The crickets sang. The stars shined bright.

Sasuke Uchiha looked up at the stars. Tears stung his face. He didn't want to believe the truth. No way. Sasuke was confused, hurt, sad, and angry.

"...Why Itachi...?"

Sasuke looked back at his team. Team Taka. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. His tears were dry by now. "Let's go," he ordered.

They all nodded and followed Sasuke. Where would they go? Sasuke knows exactly where to go. The one person who would know more about Itachi than anyone else. His girlfriend.

**Chapter One: Information**

Team Taka walked for days, without many breaks. They were all tired and sweaty. Karin was a bit more short-tempered than usual. Suigetsu was more annoying. Juugo was just the same.

Many thoughts ran through Sasuke's head one night. Just like a movie. He was depressed. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sasu-Nii," a female voice said from above the team.

Sasuke looked up. His eyes then widened. "M... M... Mi... Mikki..." he stammered.

Mikki, a blonde with blue eyes, jumped to the ground, making her easier to see.

Mikki wore a plain white T-Shirt and black pants. And also black ninja sandals. She wore her Leaf Village headband around her neck.

"I suppose your hear to learn about Itachi?" Mikki said.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

She motioned for them to follow her. She took the to a little cabin.

"Sit down. Make yourselves at home," she said, going to the kitchen.

"Who is this?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"Itachi's girlfriend," Sasuke replied softly.

Karin nodded in approval.

"Sasuke-Kun, do you have a girlfriend?" Suigetsu asked suddenly.

Juugo shrugged. "Do you think he has the time for love?"

Karin glanced at Sasuke, nervous.

Sasuke stared down at the floor and nodded. "You could say she's my girlfriend. But then, she probably hates me for what I did to her."

Karin was about to ask Sasuke what it was he did to her, but Mikki came in with cups of tea.

Sasuke got a cup, making Mikki grin.

"You still remember my tea?"

Sasuke nodded. "You used to make Itachi this all the time."

Mikki smiled sadly. "When he was done training. Itachi loved my tea..." Tears formed in her eyes. "I wish he could taste it again..."

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo all picked up a cup, but said nothing.

Sasuke nodded. "I understand. You don't have to talk about this, Mikki."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine, Sasu-Nii. Don't worry."

Sasuke became more serious. "So what exactly happened?"

"Well I'm not too sure," Mikki explained. "but I think Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha Clan. It wasn't something he wanted to do, he regretted it."

"Who ordered him?"

"The Leaf Village."

"But why Itachi?"

"Itachi was used as a double-spy. He never had much time to himself; he was always on a mission somewhere."

"I don't get it," Sasuke said. "Why would Itachi even obey the Leaf?"

Mikki shrugged. "He never really told me anything and I couldn't even spy on him..." She paused.

"What?" Sasuke pressed.

"I was, well, um... Pregnant. With his child."

If Sasuke wasn't Sasuke, he would choked on his spit and died. "You were pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yeah. A little girl. Emiko."

"What happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped."

Karin was crying silently for Mikki.

Mikki was crying, too. "Sasu-Nii, I can't take this anymore. I lost Itachi and Emiko. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm dying inside."

Sasuke thought to himself. He made a perfectly thought-out desicion. "Mikki, join us?"

"Huh?" she questioned.

"Join us. We could use your help. Plus, you can get your mind off of things."

"Are you aure about this?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"Obviously he is," Juugo stated.

Suigetsu glared at Juugo.

_**Later that night...**_

Mikki took out her phone and went to her voicemail. She replayed the several voicemails that Itachi sent her before he died. She just wanted to hear his voice.

_"I love you, Mikki. You know that. I'd never leave you. Not for anything or anyone. I'm your's and you're mine."_

Mikki cried. "Itachi," she whispered. "I love you. I miss you. Where are you?"

_"Mikki... This might be my last voicemail to you. I plan to fight Sasuke. I'm going to sacrafice myself for his sake. Don't worry, Mikki. I'll be watching over you. I'll be your guardian angel. I love you, Mikki. I love you with all my hear. Goodbye..."_

Mikki cried even harder. She will never see Itachi again. He's gone. Dead. She will avenge his death; she'll find more information and kill the people who gave Itachi's pain.

"I love you, Itachi," she said and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter One: Information**

_This chapter made me cry while I was writing this. The music I was listening to fit it so well. Go on youtube. This is the link: __.com/watch?v=gDhht1sbn7w_

_Please Rate & Review (R&R)._


End file.
